Homes are becoming more connected with the proliferation of computing devices such as desktops, tablets, entertainment systems, and portable communication devices. As these computing devices evolve, different ways have been introduced to allow users to interact with them, such as through mechanical devices (e.g., keyboards, mice, etc.), touch screens, motion, and gesture. Another way to interact with computing devices is through natural-language input such as speech input and gestures. Discussed herein are technological improvements for, among other things, these devices and systems.